No Sympathy
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Quil had to beg Claire's parents to take her anywhere else so that she can be safe, just so some hungry crazed leech" Kim enjoyed watching Bella wince at the word "won't want to suck her dry. And once this battle is over your going to join them anyways.


_**No Sympathy **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Saga**_

_**Summary-Quil had to beg Claire's parents to take her anywhere else so that she can be safe, just so some hungry crazed leech" Kim enjoyed watching Bella wince at the word "won't want to suck her dry. And once this battle is over your going to join them anyways. **_

Kim smiled in greeting and waved a small hello to the pack members that laid spread across Emily and Sam's living room. Jared kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat on one of the couches next to Sam. Kim walked into the kitchen where Emily was fiddling around.

"Hey Kim, Can you wipe the table for me?" Kim nodded and accepted the cloth that Emily tossed at her.

"Thanks." Emily turned back to the oven checking on the black berry muffins that were almost done.

"I need to do some grocery shopping after the muffins are done, would you like to join me?" Emily asked watching the younger female lean across the table wiping the far edge. Emily could hear Jared talking to Sam about something in the living room as the rest of the pack watched some horror movie.

"It's a good distraction." Emily added when Kim didn't answer right away.

"Yeah okay I'll go with you." Emily nodded and grabbed some over mittens, she opened the stove and pulled out the muffin tray. After letting them cool for a minute Emily emptied the tray of muffins onto a plate, she held the plate out to Kim.

"Would you like one? It's better to get them before the guys get a hold of them."

"Thank you." Kim grabbed one of the warm muffins.

"Takes these to the guys, I'm just going to go get cleaned up." Kim nodded and took the plate of muffins out to the living room, she placed the plate on the table and stood back to watch the guys almost literaly attack the poor innocent muffins. She laughed before going over to where Jared was sitting. Jared pulled her into his lap as he stuffed the last of his muffin into his mouth, Kim curled herself into his lap enjoying the feeling of him being close to her. She nibbled on her muffin not entirely hungry, she handed the muffin to Jared.

"Here I'm not that hungry." Jared frowned at her but never the less ate the rest of the muffin.

"You going to go shopping with Emily?" Jared asked whispering in her ear like it made a difference when in a room full of wolves.

"Yeah, I think I need a distraction." Jared frowned and wrapped his huge arms around her petit body pulling her into his chest.

"Nothings going to happen to us or me."

"You don't know that." The others in the room stayed silent as the listened to Kim's voice breaking over the last word. The final battle was approaching they had agreed to join together with The Cullens in an effort to protect Bella Swan.

"Kim we should get going." Emily said as she entered the room, the tense atmosphere remained around them, Kim nodded and got up from Jared's lap, Jared stood up with her and walked her out of the living room and out the front door after grabbing her purse from the kitchen.

"Kim, baby please stop worrying about me and just enjoy spending the day with Emily. Nothings going to happen. And before you say that I don't know that, I do know that everything's going to work out because I promise you I've never leaving you." Kim smiled a teary smile and let Jared wipe her damp cheek before pulling her into a kiss. The two stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace only breaking apart when Jared heard Sam and Emily coming.

"For your sake I hope your good at keeping your promises." Jared smiled and kissed his imprint once more before allowing her to climb into Sam's truck with Emily.

"How are you not worried about them?" Kim asked as Emily pulled out the drive way. Emily smiled at her and watched as Sam wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulders before guiding him back into the house.

"Because they would rather die the most painful death before letting anyone hurt one of their brothers." Kim nodded understanding her answer, she knew it was true.

The two stayed silent for the rest of the drive, Emily pulled into the parking lot and park the truck. The two jumped down from the truck and entered the grocery store. Emily pulled the shopping list out of her jean pocket, she scanned the items before ripping the list in half.

"You get that half and I'll get this half." Kim nodded and accepted the list from Emily, she waved to the older female and went off towards the produce section. Apples, oranges, grapes, peppers, bananas, broccoli, carrots, and celery. Kim went about bagging what was on the list and placing everything the cart, heading towards the diary products Kim grabs two jugs of milk, some creamo, yogurts and some whip cream. After grabbing a bag of flour and sugar Kim headed towards the junk food isle, it wasn't on Emily's list but Kim needed some kind of junk food fix. Finally deciding on some sour gummy worms Kim grabbed the tempting bag and was about to place it into the cart when she heard someone call her name. Kim turned around and saw Bella Swan headed in her direction.

"Hey Kim long time no see." Kim stiffly nodded her head not saying a word to the brunette.

"Hey Kim did you get everything- Oh hello Bella." Emily greeted as she joined the two.

"Hey Emily see your doing some major shopping there." Emily followed her eyes to the two full shopping carts.

"Oh no this about a weekly amount. It's will be all gone in less then a week." Emily laughed, Kim smiled a tight lipped smile.

"We should go Emily." Kim's words were strained. Emily nodded catching onto Kim's uneasiness.

"Wait Kim did I do something wrong?" Bella asked as Kim went to walk away.

"No."

"Are you mad at me? Do you hate me or something?" Bella continued to question

"No I just really dislike you." Bella's mouth dropped open at the blunt answer

"What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you've done, it's what's your doing. Don't you get it Bella I get that you love that leech and everything I personally don't care, love who ever you want."

"But I don't understand, what am I doing?"

"Your putting everyone's life at risk, Emily and myself could possibly loose the love's of our lives because there fighting to protect your sorry ungrateful ass. Quil had to beg Claire's parents to take her anywhere else so that she can be safe, just so some hungry crazed leech" Kim enjoyed watching Bella wince at the word "won't want to suck her dry. And once this battle is over your going to join them anyways, this whole thing is your fault, and for that I don't hate you but I despise you strongly and I'm not the only one."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"Well it's happening and I can personally say you deserve whatever you get. You won't be getting any sympathy from me." Kim stared at the pale girl in front of her, she could feel Emily's hand on her arm ready to stop her if she attacked Bella. Bella lifted her gaze up from the ground she stared at Kim, before walking away from the two female.

"What? You know everything I said was true." Kim told Emily, Emily gave her a look before nodding in defear.

"I know I can't just can't believe you said it to her face."

"It felt good. But I think were gonna need some more junk food." Emily nodded and grabbed a package of sour keys, fuzzy peaches and some skittles.

"We should go Sam's going to be sending out a search party soon." Kim laughed and followed Emily to a check out counter.

Emily drove the two home pulling up into the driveway they were greeted by the sight of shirtless boys out front wrestling each other. Jared jumped up from where he had sitting on the ground and made his way over to the passenger side of the truck he opened the door and helped Kim down from the truck before pulling her into his arms. He leaned down silence her hello with his lips, his tongue ran along her bottom lip she opened her mouth and his tongue invaded it when he pulled away she smacked him in the arm when he showed her the sour key on his tongue that she had been sucking on. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey!" Kim turned to Emily who was hitting Sam in the arm as he dangled a gummy worm in front of her face teasing her with it.

The others had abandoned their wrestling match to help take the grocery bags into the house. Soon the groceries her all placed in their rightful spot and the pack was once again out front wrestling. Sam sat with his back against the house with Emily cuddle in his lap his huge arms wrapped around her keeping her safe. Paul and Jacob stood in their human form a little distance apart in a fighting stance circling slowly getting ready to pounce. Quil was running away from Leah who was swearing claim over his first born after he accidently dumped a bucket of water on her claiming she needed to cool off. Seth and Embry much like Jacob and Paul where wrestling a little ways off. Kim herself laughed as Jacob made a tackle at Paul who dodged just in time for Jacob to land flat on his face. She let out a high pitch squeak when Jared grabbed her arm pulling her down onto the ground next to him, she laid on the ground with him hovering over top of her.

"Heard you had some words with Bella today." Jared told her as he placed kisses across her forehead and on her cheeks.

"I just told her how I feel about everything." Kim sighed as Jared started placing kisses under her jaw, his lips continued traveling down her neck, finding her pulse point Kim let out a gasp as he started nipped at the skin before kissing it.

"I love you Kimmy." Jared told her after he was satisfied with the mark on her neck

"I love you too but don't call me Kimmy." Jared smiled a mischief grin at her.

"You don't like it when I call you Kimmy. My Kimmy. My beautiful Kimmy." Kim's eyelids fluttered close as he started running his hands up and down her sides, her eyes snapped open and widen when she saw the grin on his face.

"You wouldn't." Jared smirked at her and started moving his fingers with a little more pressure "Jared please no. Please don't –" Her words were cutting off by uncontrollable laughter, Jared grinned down at his withering imprint as he continued to tickle her sides.

The final battle would be approaching soon, and it still bothered Kim that the wolves were stuck fighting the vampires battles but she knew that Jared wasn't stupid enough to break his promise. Like Emily said they would rather die the most painful death than see one of their brothers in pain. They were going to win this Kim had no doubt.

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


End file.
